


Пять ступеней к вечности

by Sagebrush_Wind



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagebrush_Wind/pseuds/Sagebrush_Wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Попытка разобраться в отношениях Мелло и Ниа без отступления от канона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Отрицание

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик базируется на системе принятия смерти, разработанной Элизабет Кюблер-Росс. В принципе, под эту схему можно подогнать и реакцию на другие переломные моменты в жизни, чем автор и воспользовался.

Жизнь в приюте Вамми никогда не отличалась особым разнообразием, но в последнее время она, казалось, и вовсе замкнулась в круг. Одно перетекало в другое, и снова возвращалось на круги своя. Как песок в песочных часах. Когда он весь оказывается на дне, стоит часы перевернуть – и всё повторится. Одни и те же люди, уроки, задания, игры... Изо дня в день. Даже противостояния с Ниа превратилось в какую-то цепочку побед и поражений, не приносящих ровным счетом никакой пользы. Я не могу окончательно победить, постоянно оказываясь на втором месте, и лишь порой – вырывая первенство. Но и проиграть я не могу. Не хочу. Я не уступлю этому белому шкету. Победа уже стала для меня делом чести. Сам того не понимая, я ввязался в нечто большее, чем простую гонку за наследием Эл. Но, странным в этой ситуации было то, что чем дальше, тем больше я осознавал, что главной целью для меня стал сам Ниа. Победить его. Зачем? Раньше я мог четко и без раздумий ответить на этот вопрос – чтобы стать преемником. Зачем же ещё? Так было в течение всей моей жизни. Я рос с мыслью о том, что должен стать лучше него. Но, не теперь. Теперь ключевым словом является победа. Победа над Ниа, любой ценой и любыми средствами.  
Он злит меня. Само его присутствие уже тревожит что-то в моей душе. Навязчивое, липкое чувство. Ненавижу его. Всеми фибрами души, со всей силой, с которой только можно ненавидеть существо, портящее жизнь тебе уже много лет. Но... Это не всё. Вернее, это не совсем то... Я сам запутался. Здесь нечто большее, чем ненависть. И я тщательно ищу ответ на вопрос «что?»  
Тёплые летние деньки утекали сквозь пальцы. Часы снова перевернули, и пошел новый отсчет.  
Устроившись у корней старого дуба во дворе, я наслаждался тем единственным, что способно за миг поднять мне настроение и скрасить любой день – шоколадом. Мне повезло, и рядом никого не было. Не люблю, когда мне мешают. Всего несколько детей играли во дворе. Но, они меня мало интересовали, поскольку находились на приличном расстоянии. Мой взгляд блуждал в зеленой листве, сквозь которую можно было увидеть яркое, летнее небо. Но, всё чаще мои мысли, и взгляд притягивала белая фигурка на веранде. Он сидел за высоким столом возле здания приюта и выстраивал какие-то фигурки ровными рядами перед собой. Не думаю, чтобы он мог видеть меня, сидящего в тени дерева. А вот мне его было видно отлично. Ниа не слишком-то любит бывать на улице. Но, порой воспитатели буквально выталкивают его на прогулку, ведь свежий воздух считается таким полезным. Особенно для мелких, бледных созданий вроде него. Откусив приличный кусок от быстро исчезающей плитки шоколада, я вновь уставился на Ниа. Интересно, что это он делает? Есть ли какой-то смысл в идеальных рядах фигурок на столе? Конечно, есть. Просто мне он неизвестен. Во всём, что делает Ниа есть какой-то смысл. Но, подойти и спросить я не могу. Хочу, но не могу. Как это будет выглядеть? Мелло вдруг заинтересовался игрой Ниа. Ещё подумает, что и он сам мне интересен. Вот ещё.  
Но, черт, доля правды в этом есть. Интересен... Ведь и сейчас меня завораживают его спокойные и размеренные движения. Фигурки в ряд. Снова и снова, он перестраивает шеренги своей маленькой армии. Он такой бледный, почти прозрачный и совсем невесомый. Кажется, даже летний ветерок не касается его белых кудрей, пролетая сквозь него. Я чувствую внезапно накатившее смущение. Ну и какого?..  
Он притягивает взгляд. Из всего, что творится во дворе, меня притягивает не игра мальчишек, перебрасывающихся мячом, не глуповато хихикающие Линда с подружками в стороне, и даже не назревающая драка между двумя хулиганами в дальней части двора. Нет, меня притягивает призрачная фигурка у самой кромки лужайки, колеблющийся мираж у дома. Какое странное тепло, струящееся в венах. Он меня одновременно раздражает, и притягивает. Бред.  
Шоколадка, как обычно, закончилась слишком быстро, словно, даже и не успев начаться. Теперь моё внимание всецело поглотил Ниа. Я всё пытался нащупать ответ на то, что он для меня значит. Соперник? Враг? Преграда? Я проговаривал эти слова вслух, словно пробуя их на вкус, пытаясь понять, которое даст отклик. Ни одно. Чего-то не хватало для полного осознания. Но я не Ниа, я не умею складывать мозаику из чувств и людей. Я пытаюсь разобраться во всём сразу, прокручиваю мысли и эмоции перед собой, словно фильм, пропускаю всё через себя, ломаю на части и проверяю теории на прочность без промедления. Что-то внутри меня не давало мне покоя, странная, необъяснимая скованность в груди и это притяжение к Ниа... Я постоянно ловлю себя на мысли о том, что хочу, чтобы он меня заметил. Нет, конечно, мы постоянно пересекаемся в силу нашего соперничества. Я вижу его каждый день. Но, я хочу, чтобы он заметил меня – Мелло. Порой мне кажется, что я для него вовсе и не человек, а просто фигурка на шахматной доске. Он не пытается меня обыграть, он играет именно мной. Как он сейчас играет в эти, только ему одному понятные шахматы своими солдатиками. Это дурацкое чувство... Привязанность? Почти. Я близко. Слово вызвало согласный отклик в душе. Симпатия? Что... Он мне нравится?!  
Я едва не подскакиваю от внезапной догадки, так резко ворвавшейся в мои мысли. Да нет! Это полный абсурд. Нервно улыбаюсь сам себе, тут же отбрасывая глупую идею. Но, это чувство... Готовность, с которой моё сознания приняло секундное сомнение. Нет, этого не может быть. Тысячи фактов могут это подтвердить. Он всё-таки раздражает меня, и я вовсе не считаю его таким уж интересным, да и в конце-то концов – мы с ним одного пола! Это ненормально. Невозможно. Мелло, ты явно перегрелся на солнышке, и тень тебе уже не поможет. Здесь поможет либо хорошая затрещина самому себе, либо ведро холодной воды на голову. Симпатия к Ниа? Больше ничего не придумал? Хватит этих глупостей. У меня полно более важных дел, чем придумывание чепухи.  
Презрительно хмыкнув, я отвернулся от Ниа, и спокойно поднявшись с земли, побрел к дому. Скоро вечер, а я к домашнему заданию ещё и не подходил.


	2. 2. Гнев

На улице уже давно стемнело, и я сидел, закрывшись в своей комнате. Домашнее задание никак не шло. Я брался то за одно, то за другое, но мои мысли всё время возвращались к неожиданно осенившей меня догадке. Я ёрзал на стуле, перекладывал книги с одного края стола на другой, по нескольку раз перечитывал одно и то же предложение в книге, и никак не мог сосредоточиться. В итоге, всё это вывело меня из себя, и я раздраженно захлопнув книгу, откинулся на спинке стула. Ну что мне покоя не даёт?  
Снова придумал какую-то глупость, но на этот раз отделаться от неё не можешь?  
Ну ладно, может в этом и есть что-то. Может, я действительно испытываю к Ниа нечто более теплое, чем думал раньше.  
Поморщившись от собственных мыслей, я отрицательно замотал головой. Нет, ну как это могло случиться? Как? Это ненормально, ужасно, отвратительно. Он не может меня привлекать. Но, почему тогда я всё время о нём думаю? Всё время, даже когда его не вижу, мысленно возвращаюсь к его образу. Меня так бесит это его спокойствие, расчетливость, даже то, что, снова побеждая меня, получая высший балл, он никогда не радуется этому открыто. Он всё принимает как должное. Ненавижу его! Я со злости хватил кулаком по столу, и, не рассчитав силы, смахнул свои книги на пол. Вот же чёрт! Всё из-за этих идиотских мыслей, всё из-за этого Ниа! Я окончательно сошел с ума. Как ни печально это признавать, но вряд ли преемником Эл станет сумасшедший. Хотя, может ещё можно как-то с этим бороться? Ещё есть шанс избавиться от этого наваждения?  
— Пока о моих чувствах никто не знает, мне ничего и не грозит, — негромко проговорил я.  
О, нет. Я вслух это сказал? Я назвал ЭТО чувствами? Нет, это уже не лечится. Я сошел с ума, да-да, я душевнобольной.  
На меня внезапно накатили страх и отвращение. Меня всё раздражало, я вскочил со своего места, принявшись ходить туда-сюда по комнате. Внутри всё так и кипело. Я сам себе противен. Никогда бы не подумал, что со мной такое может произойти. Мне нравится Ниа. Более того... Нет, не более! Я сам оборвал свою мысль, не позволяя ей развиться.  
Мне нравится мальчик. И ладно бы, ещё кто-то другой, я может и смог бы с этим смириться, но этот мелкий, белый... Как я дошел до такого? Как моя ненависть могла вылиться в ЭТО?  
Я метался из угла в угол, но в итоге, так и не смог успокоиться. Выключив в комнате свет, я рухнул на кровать, лицом уткнувшись в подушку. Это просто ужасно. Я ужасен. Досада от того, что я ничего не могу с собой сделать накрыла меня с головой. Это просто проклятие какое-то! Как мне избавиться от этого дурацкого чувства? Теперь, когда я разобрался в своём отношении к Ниа, в том, что тревожило меня последнее время, я и сам не рад. Не такого ответа я ждал, не эту информацию искал. Как мне с этим бороться? Я зарычал от бессильной злости. Выбросить всё из головы. Весь этот бред мне ничего хорошего не принесет.  
Мелло, ты идиот! Это только твоя проблема с твоей больной головой! Нужно выбить всю эту дурь из тебя, вот и всё.  
Да, проблема есть, мне придется с этим смириться, но я не собираюсь это терпеть! Нужно найти способ избавиться от этой болезненной привязанности. Иначе моя жизнь может весьма усложниться, весьма... Это лишнее, это помеха на пути к первенству.  
За что это на меня свалилось? Да если кто-то узнает... Меня засмеют. Невероятно, что мне может нравиться Ниа. Ненавижу его! Я в приступе ярости врезал кулаком по подушке. Бред полнейший! Теперь точно не усну... И всё снова из-за него! Он причина всех моих бед. Будь ты проклят, Ниа, из-за тебя я теперь сам себя презираю!


	3. 3. Торг

В течение последующих нескольких дней я, можно сказать, практически успокоился. В конце концов, то, что я чувствую к Ниа не трагедия. С этим можно бороться, верно? Стоит всего лишь подождать, и я забуду о том, во что сам поверил. Да и сам придумал. Не страшно. Если я буду держаться от него на расстоянии, то рано или поздно, вернусь к тому же четкому ощущению соперничества, что испытывал раньше. Всё просто. Да-да. Так и есть. Просто держаться от Ниа подальше. Это не так уж сложно. Мы живем в разных концах приюта, он не стремится к общению ни с кем, значит, вряд ли я увижу его рядом со своими друзьями. Всё будет просто. Должно быть. Я всё продумал, план предельно прост и легко выполним. Всё будет так, как я решил.  
И всё так и было. Какое-то время. Сложно избегать кого-то, если ты живешь с ним в одном, пусть и большом, доме. А ещё сложнее, когда ты подсознательно хочешь на него наткнуться. Я бродил пустыми коридорами, в глубине души надеясь его увидеть. Время от времени заглядывал в общую комнату, на крытую веранду, всюду, где он бывал, неизменно каждый раз придумывая для этого предлог, оправдание своим действиям, упорно не желая признавать, что всего лишь хочу снова его увидеть. Раньше это не казалось такой проблемой. Он постоянно мелькал у меня перед глазами, что меня тогда совсем не радовало. Но, теперь, всё изменилось. На меня всё чаще накатывали необоснованные злость и подавленность. Я часами не мог найти себе другого занятия, чем размышлять о том, что делать дальше, что меня дико бесило. Мои оценки не становились хуже лишь из-за того, что я в два раза дольше работал над заданиями, ведь не всегда получалось сосредоточиться. Я искал ответ, но найти его, похоже, было невозможно. Нельзя найти то, чего нет. Отвратительное, тоскливое чувство привязанности крепло, пуская во мне корни. Вместе с этим, я всё больше ненавидел Ниа за то, что чувствую к нему, и себя за то, что не могу от этого чувства избавиться. Мне хватает мозгов, никак себя не выдать, но долго ли это продлиться? Ещё немного, и я клянусь, убью его собственными руками. Если смогу. Он злит меня всё сильнее, и в то же время... Эта злость безвредна, я сам себя накручиваю, пытаюсь возродить ненависть, но не могу. Да, он по-прежнему меня раздражает, я нисколько не отступил от своего плана стать преемником Эл, и всё ещё собираюсь его победить. Но, теперь это стало гораздо сложнее.  
Из размышлений меня вырывает звук чьих-то шагов. Я сижу в библиотеке, десятый раз перечитывая одно и то же предложение в книге. Вряд ли Ниа здесь появится. Хорошее место, чтобы побыть одному. Он любит читать у себя в комнате, и маловероятно, что забредет сюда именно сейчас. Я был прав, и шаги принадлежали не ему. Проводив взглядом мальчишку, я вернулся к книге. Ну, как вернулся. Попытался. Безуспешно. Подсознание с готовностью вернуло меня к мыслям о Ниа. Я замотал головой, словно пытаясь их оттуда вытрясти, и с новым упорством уставился в книгу. Не люблю я библиотеки. В них всегда витает этот противный запах книжной пыли и гнилостного тления. Словно, сами книги разлагаются. А может, так и есть. Что это за жизнь на полке? Когда тебя снимают оттуда раз в несколько лет, чтобы прочесть, ведь книг так много, а читают их обычно только один раз. Но, сейчас, для меня это лучшее место. Так я думал. До того, момента, когда сзади мне на плечо опустилась чья-то рука. Зло уже начало закипать во мне. Ну, кому там я понадобился? Но, повернувшись, я вмиг остыл, даже можно сказать, похолодел. Словно призрак, за моей спиной стоял Ниа. Он легонько тронул меня за плечо, и убрал руку, но этого было достаточно, чтобы мои глаза расширились от удивления. Не видел раньше, чтобы Ниа до кого-то дотрагивался. Он вообще всегда от всех держится на расстоянии, а тут... Вторым шоком для меня стало то, что прикоснулся ко мне именно Ниа. Я буквально физически почувствовал, как краска залила мои щеки.  
— Чего тебе? – Раздраженно буркнул я, опомнившись.  
— Книгу. Можно? – Он спокойно указал на одну из книг в моей стопке. – Я спустился сюда специально за ней. Энциклопедия нужна мне для домашнего задания. А в библиотеке она всего одна.  
Он говорил медленно и спокойно, при этом в упор глядя на меня, словно, ожидая какой-то реакции. Нет, даже не так, он всматривался в меня. Крайне неприятное ощущение.  
— Забирай, и пошел вон. – Я зло вытащил толстый том из-под кипы книг, и ткнул книгу ему в руки. Энциклопедия явно была великовата для него. Он даже отшатнулся, но промолчал.  
— Спасибо, — бесцветно ответил Ниа, всё ещё не отрывая взгляда от меня. Он чего-то ждёт?  
Мне стало совсем как-то неудобно, хотелось его ударить, но делать это категорически было нельзя. Не хватало только нарваться на неприятности. А тронь Ниа – и они определенно будут. Уж Роджер точно обеспечит. Это мне не на пользу. В итоге, я просто отвернулся, сделав вид, что меня жутко интересует книга. Ещё какой-то миг за моей спиной царила тишина, затем негромкие шаги возвестили о том, что Ниа ушел. Я шумно выдохнул. Наконец-то он испарился. Не получается, черт, не получается избегать его! И, будь я проклят, если он что-то не заподозрил... Эти глаза... Он знает. Он что-то знает. Это же Ниа, номер один. Он не зря считается лучшим здесь. Мне нужно быть осторожнее. Он просто застал меня врасплох. Если я буду держать себя в руках, то он забудет об этом, верно? Да-да, точно, это была случайность.


	4. 4. Депрессия

Следующий день ничем не отличался от предыдущего. Разве что, собиравшиеся за окном черные тучи были весьма кстати к моему настроению. Я проснулся с давящим ощущением надвигающейся грозы, и долго не мог заставить себя подняться с постели. На задворках сознания трепыхались какие-то назойливые мысли, но поймать их было нелегко. Завтрак, уроки, обед, скучно... После уроков я не нашел себе другого дела, чем сидеть на краю веранды, пялясь на хмурое небо. Черные тучи плыли где-то высоко, похоже, там, наверху дул сильный ветер. На земле ещё было спокойно. Лишь промозглый воздух и редкие порывы холодного ветерка напоминали о том, что скоро начнется дождь. На душе было противно и мрачно, как и на небе. Отвратное ощущение. Все мысли окончательно занял собой Ниа. С одной стороны, мне жутко хотелось, чтобы он прикоснулся ко мне, ещё хотя бы раз, а с другой – желание влепить ему затрещину никуда не исчезло. Сначала он отобрал у меня право наследования Эл, а теперь ещё и меня самого. Я вздохнул, но тут же опомнился. Рано принимать поражение. Ниа ещё увидит, кто из нас номер один. Хотя, мне слабо в это верилось.  
На мою руку упала капля воды с неба, затем ещё одна. Медленно, но верно мерзкий английский дождь приближался к нам. Уходить вовсе не хотелось, я решил сидеть здесь до последнего. А может, и хорошая порция холодного дождя мне не повредит? Немного остудит мою больную голову. Дождь был мелкий и холодный, но моему разгоряченному лицу было приятно ощущать на себе прохладные капли воды. Вокруг не было ни души, чему я был несказанно рад. Наверное, это и есть депрессия. Раньше я никогда её не испытывал. А теперь, благодаря Ниа, узнал, что значит это слово.  
— Ты простудишься, — послышалось откуда-то сзади.  
Резко обернувшись, я увидел, естественно, Ниа, накручивающего волосы на палец. Кто ещё бы это мог быть в такой неудачный день?  
— Не твоё дело, — огрызнулся я, поднимаясь со ступеней, чтобы уйти.  
— Будет моё, если не предупрежу. Ведь больше никто не видит, — констатировал он факт.  
Я промолчал, не желая больше находиться в непосредственной близости к нему, и продолжать разговор. Я уже прошел мимо него, но остановился у самой стены здания, когда услышал его негромкие слова:  
— Как давно это началось, Мелло?  
Словно удар хлыстом, его негромко брошенная фраза оцарапала моё сознание.  
Он знает. Он всё знает. Иначе и быть не может. Сбежать сейчас – значит окончательно всё подтвердить, это поражение. Я сделал глубокий вдох, в попытке успокоится, и мыслить трезво.  
— Не представляю о чём ты, — изобразив на лице самую гнусную улыбку, которую только мог представить, я повернулся к нему.  
— Ты всё прекрасно понимаешь. – Он, словно, сканировал меня своим взглядом, проверял на прочность.  
Раскат грома прокатился над двориком, на миг озарив светом небо. Я практически ощущал, как нарастает напряжение в воздухе. И это было вовсе не из-за грозы.  
— Черт, не знаю, что ты несешь. И мне плевать, – не выдержал я.  
Ещё какую-то секунду он смотрел на меня, а потом сделал шаг. Всего одного шага хватило, чтобы сократить расстояние между нами до минимума. Его теплые губы коснулись моих холодных, всё ещё влажных от капель дождя. В первый миг я остолбенел, не понимая, что всё это значит... А в следующий, мне было уже всё равно. Повинуясь секундному порыву, я притянул его к себе, углубив поцелуй. Мои руки легли на его белую рубашку, оставляя на ней следы от мокрых ладоней. Казалось, всего секунду я чувствовал тепло его губ, и наслаждался им. Разум победил. Я отстранился, грубо оттолкнув его.  
Что я наделал? Какой позор. Нельзя было поддаваться. Бросив на Ниа злой взгляд, я быстро ретировался в здание. Всю дорогу до своей комнаты я ничего вокруг себя не видел. Мир плыл перед моими глазами, а сердце бешено колотилось в груди.  
Я идиот. Зря я ответил, ох, зря. Он ставил на мне эксперимент. Я знаю. Он выдвинул теорию, и искал для неё подтверждения. А я просто не сдержался. Мелкая тварь, он всё продумал. Ненавижу! Добравшись до своей комнаты, я запер дверь и, не обращая внимания на мокрую из-за дождя одежду, плюхнулся на кровать. Какое унижение! Мне остается только надеяться, что этого никто не видел. А на моих губах всё ещё был вкус его поцелуя. То, что только что случилось, было страшной ошибкой, но не меняло того, что я ощутил. По щеке скатилась предательская слеза. Черт! Я раздраженно стер её ладонью. Ненавижу его! Ненавижу! Ничего этого не должно было случиться. С самого начала всё пошло неправильно. Но, что я мог с собой поделать? Моё сердце билось, словно птица в клетке. Этот день, я никогда не забуду. День моего унижения... и день, когда я узнал, что губы Ниа могут быть такими теплыми.


	5. 5. Смирение

Эл умер. В голове громом раздавалась мысль о том, что всему пришел конец. Мира, к которому я привык, больше нет. И узнав об этом, я не смог придумать ничего лучше, чем собственноручно отдать роль преемника в руки Ниа. А что мне оставалось? Всё равно, в итоге выбрали бы его. Или... нас? Как и предложил Роджер. А Ниа с готовностью согласился... Но, этот вариант я исключаю. Я не смогу видеть его лицо каждый день, работать с ним, помогать ему... Это выше моих сил. Мои же чувства рвут меня на части. Я ни за что бы не согласился на это, нет. Но, я не сдался. Я найду свой путь сам. Я сделаю всё так, как посчитаю нужным.  
Я выдвинул ящик тумбы у кровати, проверяя, всё ли собрал. Вещей у меня не так уж много, но оставлять их здесь я не намерен. За окном снова лил дождь. В Англии это не редкость. Совсем как в тот злополучный день... Да, мне пришлось смириться с тем, что я чувствую к Ниа. Но, это не значит, что я сдамся. Скорее наоборот. Теперь я просто обязан показать, что я сильнее. Что я величина сам по себе, и не завишу от какого-то глупого наваждения. Чемодан закрылся легко, скрывая от меня мои скромные пожитки. С глухим стуком он нашел себе место возле кровати. Я огляделся. Вроде бы всё. Время пришло. Я не знаю, что меня ждет впереди, но сюда я уже точно больше никогда не вернусь. Да и вообще, отвратительная страна... Никогда не любил Англию. Я оставлю Туманный Альбион позади, надо же посмотреть, что ещё может мне показать этот мир. Несколько идей у меня уже есть... Осталось лишь выбрать.  
Я выкатил чемодан из комнаты в пустой коридор, и последний раз повернул ручку двери. Последний раз ладонь коснулась холодной стали, прощаясь с тем, что некогда было для меня домом. Меня никто не провожал. Я сам так хотел. Мне никто не нужен. Коридор, ещё один, лестница, выход.  
Я покинул приют, хлопнув дверью за собой, и вышел на промозглую улицу, ни разу не оглянувшись за всё время, и, лишь оказавшись у ворот, повернул голову. Я знал, куда смотреть, и знал, что увижу. Окна второго этажа, левое крыло, белая фигура. Даже со двора я чувствовал его едкий взгляд, словно, пробирающийся под кожу. Он медленно, словно во сне, поднял руку, коснулся стекла. Прощание? Возможно. Я отвернулся, почувствовав, как дрогнуло сердце, и направился прочь, шлепая по лужам. Это был последний раз, когда я видел Ниа в приюте. Долгие годы после того ко мне во сне всё ещё являлась эта призрачная фигурка на фоне тяжелых штор приюта Вамми, за стеклом, покрытым каплями холодного, английского дождя. Когда я уходил, во мне словно что-то надломилось, часть меня навсегда осталась там. В приюте, где я вырос, где каждый день видел Ниа, тихо, а порой и не очень, ненавидя его. Впоследствии, я часто вспоминал те дни, с досадой понимая, что мне его не хватает. Не хватает его проницательного взгляда, того, как он, задумавшись, накручивает волосы на палец, даже тех точных, легких движений, когда он строит свои карточные домики. Я могу признаться в этом только себе — мне не хватало Ниа. До щемящей боли в груди, до ядовитой тоски, которую я лишь на мгновения забывал в одинаково мерзких объятиях алкоголя и шлюх. Я прожигал свою жизнь, ища способ победить его, а вместе с ним и чувство, засевшее у меня в груди на долгие годы. А в итоге – я умер, помогая ему. Горькая ирония жизни... Или смерти? Не важно. Уже ничто не важно, кроме того, что я всё ещё его помню.


End file.
